rudykotekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
One Shot: Shadows of the Past
599x599px|thumb|center Drobne płatki śniegu powoli opadały na powierzchnię ziemi, tworząc coraz większą warstwę błyszczącego puchu. Chmury, które przysłoniły całe niebo, nie pozwalały na ujrzenie gwiazd, które niezwykłym blaskiem świeciły na nieboskłonie, a wysokie lampy, które stanowiły jedne źródło światła, rzucały cień na białe chodniki. W ten grudniowy wieczór na ulicach Hamburga panowała niezwykła cisza. Wszyscy wraz z rodziną siedzieli przy wigilijnym stole i smakowali wyjątkowe potrawy przyrządzane tylko na tą jedyną noc w roku. Przyglądali się przyozdobionym choinkom oraz całą masą prezentów poukładanych w stosy po jej bokach. Wyglądali na naprawdę szczęśliwych, cieszących się każdą chwilą spędzoną z bliskimi. Jednak młoda dziewczyna siedząca na ławce w parku nie uczestniczyła w świętowaniu. Nie przejmowała się upływającym czasem i ujemną temperaturą. Lekko dygotała na mrozie, pozwalając białym kryształkom osadzać się w jej ciemnych włosach. Nogi już dawno przyciągnęła jak najbliżej ciała, aby tracić jak najmniej ciepła. Po jej zaczerwienionych policzkach spływały srebrzyste łzy, które na końcu swojej wędrówki zamarzały w małe lodowe kryształki. Mogłoby się wydawać, że za każdym cierpieniem pojawia się radość, szczęśliwy uśmiech rozpraszający smutki. Wszystko się układa, zaczynasz wierzyć, że będzie naprawdę dobrze. Żyjesz z tym fałszywym uczuciem dopóki znowu nie upadniesz. Wmawiasz sobie, że to tylko stan przejściowy, za chwilę zmów będziesz szczęśliwy. Później przestajesz wierzyć w ten dobry świat, coraz bardziej pogrążając się w smutku i rozpaczy. Tracisz siły, cały czas jesteś skupiony na bólu, który zostawia w tobie głębokie, nigdy niezabliźniające się rany. Dziewczyna zamknęła mokre oczy starając opanować dreszcze, które przeszywały jej ciało. Była przekonana, że żaden przechodzień nie wróci uwagi na jej zamarznięte ciało. Nie miała przecież już nikogo, nikt jej nie uratuje, nie da fałszywej nadziei na powrót szczęścia. Została przecież sama na tak wielkim świecie. Miała być silna, obiecała mu to, jednak wszystko ją przerosło. Czuła jak powoli traci czucie w palcach, a skóra staje się zimna jak lód. Ostatkami sił zdołała dotknąć srebrnego medalionu, błyszczącego na jej szyi. - Już za chwilę się spotkamy – zdążyła wyszeptać na ostatkach sił, a dym spowodowany wypuszczeniem ciepłego powietrza uniósł się do góry. Potem nie czuła już nic. center|thumb Jej świat załamał się, kiedy jej najbliższy przyjaciel wyjechał do Włoch. Jego rodzice dostali propozycję pracy nie do odrzucenia, a on nie mógł zostać sam w Niemczech. Obiecywał jej szybki powrót, że nigdy niej nie zapomni. Dziewczyna codziennie łudziła się, że brunet odezwie się do niej, pisząc chociażby list, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Do szatynki wkrótce dotarło, że złamał dane jej słowo. Załamała się i nie odzywała do nikogo, zamknęła się jeszcze bardziej w sobie. Jej stan pogorszył się, gdy dowiedziała się o chorobie ojca. Wszelkie wolne chwile spędzała z nim, wiedząc, że mogą to być ich jedyne wspólne wspomnienia. On jednak postanowił ją opuścić, gdy potrzebowała oparcia, dobrej rady. Po tygodniu straciła swojego ostatniego przyjaciela, co spowodowało jeszcze głębsze zanurzenie w cierpieniu i rozpaczy. Nie widziała już radości spowodowanej cudem, jakim jest życie. Dla niej istniał tylko ból i łzy. Szatynka po woli zaczęła dochodzić do siebie. Stwierdziła, z niemałym zdziwieniem, że leży na wygodnej kanapie, a jej wcześniej zmarznięte ciało przykrywa gruby koc. Poczuła również woń ciepłej herbaty, która najwyraźniej musiała znajdować się w jej pobliżu. Delikatnie otworzyła oczy, jednak jej zamglone tęczówki pozwoliły jej tylko na ujrzenie sylwetki człowieka, który siedział nieopodal jej. - Gdzie ja jestem? – jej głos był niesamowicie zachrypnięty, ledwo co starszy mężczyzna mógł rozróżnić pojedyncze wyrazy. - Odpoczywaj. Chcesz może herbaty? – jego ciepły, niski ton wypełnił całe mieszkanie. Staruszek spacerował spokojnie chodnikiem rozmyślając nad smakiem makowca, którego zjadł godzinę temu, kiedy zaważył nastoletnią sylwetkę siedzącą na ławce. Zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość, cały czas próbując nawiązać kontakt z zamarzniętą dziewczyną. Mając nadzieję, że się obudzi, lekko dotknął jej ramienia. Dziewczyna jednak zachwiana jego dotykiem, osunęła się bezwładnie. Mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili uchronił ją przed upadkiem. Zmartwiony odnalazł jej zimną rękę i sprawdził puls. Kiedy przekonał się, że jej serce nadal pracuje, odetchną z ulgą. Wiedział, że musi jej pomóc, był to powód dla którego opuścił swoje mieszkanie. Przeczucie, które okazało się prawdą. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała na jego propozycję lekkim skinieniem głowy. Mężczyzna od razu zrozumiał gest i pomógł jej usiąść nieco wyżej. Podłożył pod jej, nadal zimną, szyję puchatą poduszkę i przysunął do jej dłoni ciepły kubek pełen ciemnego płynu. Dziewczyna upiła jeden łyk i poczuła jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jej ciele. Przymknęła oczy rozkoszując się słodkim napojem. Kiedy je z powrotem otworzyła, ukazało jej się kolorowe mieszkanie mężczyzny. Na beżowych ścianach powieszono malowidła przedstawiające chińskie symbole, zapewnie układające się w wyrazy, których nastolatka nie potrafiła rozszyfrować. Meble wykonane z ciemnego drewna idealnie kontrastowały z bordowymi wykończeniami sufitu. Naprzeciwko dziewczyny znajdowało się przestronne okno, które pozwalało promykom słońca oświetlać pomieszczenie. Tuż obok niego wysoki regał cały zapełniony książkami aż zachęcał do czytania. Jej wzrok przykuł jednak staruszek, który patrzył na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem. Jego nietypowa, żółta karnacja doskonale pasowała do brązowych oczu oraz szarawych wąsów. Widziała już tego człowieka, była tego pewna. - Lepiej? – w jego głosie usłyszała troskę. - Tak - uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Dziewczyna bardzo się ucieszyła, że nie zadawał większej ilości pytań. Nie miała teraz siły oraz ochoty wspominać minionych wydarzeń. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuła się w tym miejscu naprawdę bezpieczna, czego brakowało w mieszkaniu jej ojca. center|thumb Nastolatka cały dzień spędziła na krótkich drzemkach i obserwowaniu poczynań jej gospodarza. Staruszek był zadziwiająco sprawny i szybko przemieszczał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Co jakiś czas przynosił jej ciepły posiłek bądź herbatę. Dziewczyna była mu na prawdę wdzięczna za opiekę, wiedziała jednak, że nie uniknie przykrego dla niej tematu. Czuła się już o wiele lepiej, nawet zapomniała na chwilę o swoich problemach i cierpieniu. Niestety, one wkrótce miały powrócić i to ze zdwojoną siłą. „Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, So I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head ,So I can't trust myself anymore. I'm dying again” – Evanescence, Going Under Mężczyzna, wiedząc, że jego gość wybudził się ze snu i próbuje podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, szybko znalazł się obok dziewczyny i pomógł jej się podnieść. Postanowił, korzystając z okazji, zamienić kilka słów z nastolatką. Jednak ona wyprzedziła jego zamiary. - Bardzo panu dziękuję – wyszeptała – za wszystko. Staruszek delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że jego intuicja tamtego wieczoru go nie zawiodła. Szatynka wyglądała już o wiele lepiej, kolory wróciły na jej twarz, na policzkach zagościł różany rumieniec. Jedynie jej oczy były puste, nie mógł w nich dostrzec nawet najmniejszych iskierek. - Chcesz się może skontaktować z rodziną, przyjaciółmi? Na pewno się o ciebie martwią – mężczyzna nawet nie wiedział, że poruszył drażliwy temat. Niemka posmutniała, a słowa ledwo przechodziły przez jej zachrypnięte gardło. - Ja.. Ja nikogo nie mam. Straciłam wszystko – pojedyncze łzy pojawiły się na jej policzkach. Nogi przyciągnęła bliżej siebie, aby zasłonić zaczerwienione oczy. Spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. Teraz już rozumiał dlaczego znalazła się w bożonarodzeniową noc sama w parku. Wiedział, że słowa nie pomogą zabliźnić ran, które powstały głęboko w niej. Dlatego nie mówiąc nic, położył dłoń na jej delikatnym ramieniu, aby dodać jej otuchy. Ona potrzebowała pomocy, nie mógł jej zawieść. Nie to obiecał Matthisowi. center|thumb Roześmiana dziewczynka biegła przez trawy sięgające jej kolan, trzymając w dłoni bukiet polnych kwiatów. Wpadła w mocne ramiona, bardzo podobnego do niej, mężczyzny, który podniósł ją i obrócił dookoła siebie. Chwilę potem drobne rączki podały mu kolorowe rośliny. Z uśmiechem nie schodząc z jego twarzy polecił jej wygodnie usiąść na małym pieńku niedaleko. Delikatnie plótł jej włosy w dwa długie warkocze, wplątując w nie stokrotki i polne pokrzywy. Z dumą spojrzał na jego dzieło. Za każdym razem szło mu coraz lepiej, ale dzisiaj przeszedł samego siebie. Dziewczynka zdziwiona podziwiała spięte włosy. Na policzku mężczyzny złożyła lekki pocałunek. Wzięła ojca za rękę i poszli dalej przed siebie. Wspomniała coraz częściej do niej powracały podczas bezsennych nocy. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego za każdym razem raniły ją coraz bardziej. Oddałaby wszystko, aby powróciło jej dawne życie. Brakowało jej chwil spędzonych z ukochanym ojcem oraz tych beztroskich ucieczek z najbliższym przyjacielem. Codziennie starała się zapomnieć o przeszłości, żyć teraźniejszością. Pomagał jej w tym staruszek, który uratował ją w tą mroźną noc. Zaproponował jej pobyt w jego mieszkaniu na dłużej, jednak ona nie mogła się zgodzić. Nie mogła pojąc skąd w ten zwyczajnym człowiek ma tak wiele dobroduszności i empatii. Miała wrażenie, że dorośli są nieustanne w biegu, zbyt zajęci swoimi karierami, aby zwrócić uwagę na otaczający ich świat. On jednak stanowił wyjątek w tej zasadzie. Wiedziała, że nie mogła zostać w Niemczech dłużej. Każda czynność przypominała jej o ojcu i najlepszym przyjacielu. Musiała zapomnieć o chwilach cierpienia, postarać się znaleźć nowy sens życia. Dlatego postanowiła wyjechać, zostawić Hamburg tak jak osoby bliskie jej sercu. Wiedziała, że będąc dalej w tym mieście nie zazna szczęścia, a uśmiech nie pojawi się ponownie na jej twarzy. Poprosiła więc staruszka, aby poszedł wraz z nią do jej dawnego mieszkania. We dwójkę stali przed starą kamienicą. Dziewczyna drżącymi rękami wyjęła z kieszeni klucze i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Spięli się na drugie piętro po zaniedbanych schodach, aż zatrzymali się przed ciężkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Nastolatka zawahała się. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdy przekroczy ich próg, zaleje ją fala wspomnień. Czy jest na to gotowa? Zebrała w sobie odwagę i nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi puściły, ukazując tak znany jej korytarz. Szybko udała się do swojego pokoju, aby spakować potrzebne jej rzeczy, tymczasem staruszek postanowił obejrzeć dokładniej mieszkanie. Będąc w kuchni dostrzegł świadectwo ukończenia szkoły podstawowej, tak jak się domyślał, z wysoką średnią. Nie był do końca pewny wieku dziewczyny, jednak szacował ją na 5 rok nauki w gimnazjum*. Tuż obok drewnianej ramki wisiało zdjęcie przedstawiające uśmiechniętą szatynkę w towarzystwie dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był w jej wieku, drugi natomiast o wiele starszy, łudząco przypominający nastolatkę. Rozpoznał w nim ojca dziewczyny. Analizowanie fotografii przerwał mu głos za jego plecami. - Bardzo za nimi tęsknię – stanęła obok staruszka – Jedyną rzeczą, która została mi po ojcu jest to – dziewczyna wyciągnęła zaa materiału koszuli srebrny medalion w kształcie marchwi – Zawsze twierdził, że przynosi mu szczęście. Był pewny, że przyniesie i mi. center|thumb Nastolatka stała przed oszklonym budynkiem ze swoją czerwoną walizką. Dzisiaj miała zostawić swój dawny świat, rozpocząć nowe życie. Przytuliła staruszka, który uparł się, aby ją odprowadzić. Trzeba przyznać, że przez tak krótki czas, bardzo się zżyli, a nastolatka miała u niego duży dług do spłacenia. Zdenerwowana, wzięła głęboki wdech i przekroczyła próg lotniska. Szybko przeszła przez wszystkie odprawy i zajęła miejsce blisko terminala, przez który miała wejść na pokład samolot. Dotknęła opuszkami medalion jej ojca. Mistrz Fu twierdził, że jest on bardzo wyjątkowy i bezcenny. Kiedy opowiadała mu o nim, mogła dostrzec w jego oczach iskierki ekscytacji, zupełnie jakby wcześniej widział tą starą pamiątkę rodzinną. Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie. Wierzyła, że jest on zawsze obok niej, wysłuchuje jej próśb i żalów. Mimo wszystko odszedł i już nigdy nie będzie mogła wtulić się w jego silne ramiona. Otarła dłonią pojedynczą łzę spływającą po jej policzku. Musi być silna. Dla niego. Obiecała mu. W Anglii rozpocznie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu, oderwie się od cierpienia i smutku. Nie wiedziała jeszcze jak ciotka Elle zareaguje na jej nagłe przybycie, nie widziały się przecież od dziesięciu lat. Zapamiętała ją jednak jako bardzo miłą i gościnną osobę, wysłała jej nawet list z kondolencjami, gdyż nie mogła przybyć na pogrzeb, wiedziała więc, że jeszcze żyje. Miała nadzieję, że ojciec dobrze ją wybrał jako matkę chrzestną. Jej rozmyślenia przerwał komunikat informujący, że bramki na jej lot zostały już otwarte. Zajmując swoje miejsce obok okna, zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek wróci do swojej ojczyzny. Wewnętrznie czuła, że nie zostawia Hamburga na zawsze. Wzbijając się coraz wyżej, spoglądała na dachy budynków, które tak dobrze znała. Zaczynała nowe życie, swój nowy początek. *W Niemczech panuje inny system szkolnictwa niż w Polsce. Szkoła podstawowa trwa tam 4 lata, później uczniowie wybierają pomiędzy trzema opcjami: Gimnazjum (9 lat), Realschule ( 6 lat) i Hauptschule (5 lat), a każdą ze szkół kończy inny egzamin. W przypadku Gimnazjum jest to matura.